


Me and You and Me

by boy1dr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, roy being roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: When Dick comes home to find Roy naked at the computer, he's curious about what he's watching. Even more curious when Roy slams the laptop shut. But even if Roy doesn't want to share, Dick definitely wants to help finish him off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as pure crack and then somehow developed emotions. Because that's how I do things. 
> 
> For reference, Dick is a trans man, and Roy is some flavor of NB that he prefers not to label (but is most comfortable labeling his queerness within masc parameters, thus the M/M label). 
> 
> This is technically set in the YJTS 'verse, but has no relation to anything except characterization. It's way in the future from Auld Acquaintance (and a bit before Daffodils) (what the fuck is a timeline?) 
> 
> Potential triggers: brief bottom dysphoria (from Dick)

“Hey Roy?” Dick said, pushing the door to Roy’s room open with one hand, a bag of parts in the other. “I got you the-- _shit.”_

Roy was sitting at his desk, laptop open and headphones in. He was naked, which to be fair wasn’t that unusual for him, but he had one hand on his cock and the other fiddling with a nipple piercing. His teeth bit into his lower lip hard enough that they’d probably leave an imprint. 

“Fuck, couldn’t even wait for me before getting started, gorgeous?” Dick said. “What’cha lookin at that’s got you all riled up?” He set the bag of odds and ends on the ground, probably leaving another grease stain on Roy’s floor, and stepped forward.

Roy’s eyes widened. He pulled out his headphones and slammed the laptop shut. The flush over his chest and the tips of his ears that he always got when he was aroused spread to his cheeks.

“It’s not--I mean.” He laughed, stilted. “It’s just weird porn.”

“Oh is it that stuff with the eggs again?” Dick said. “Because, I mean, I could definitely get you some toys… I, for one, would love to fill your ass wi--”

“It’s not oviposition. It’s just. Stuff.”

Dick crossed the room to wrap his arms around Roy, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I promise. I’m just teasing.”

Roy leaned into Dick’s arms gratefully, turning his head for a kiss.

“Mmm, you’re so pretty when you’re like this, darling mine.”

“Yeah?” Roy said, voice suddenly hoarse.

“Yeah.” Dick nipped at Roy’s earlobe, then kissed his neck. Roy whined as Dick scraped his teeth over the spot he’d just kissed.

“And suddenly I’m back in the mood,” Roy said, laughing for real this time.

“So is this the part where I shove you into the bed and show you exactly how gorgeous you are right now?”

“Mmmm,” Roy said, low and throaty. “That sounds very tempt _ing!_ ” His voice shot up an octave as Dick reached down to toy with his Prince Albert. “But, um. If you still wanna know what I was looking at, I’ll show you. But you have to promise not to laugh.”

“‘Course not. I’m a fan of whatever gets you hot and bothered. Unless it’s, like, furry porn. I mean not like art but like, people fucking in fursuits, because that just kind of squicks me personally, but it’s okay if you were looking at--” Dick’s voice cut off as Roy opened his laptop. “ _Oh.”_

“Oh?” Roy said. He looked at Dick warily. “I’m sorry if it’s too. Creepy? Weird?”

“Ohhhh, my girl. You were thinking about _me_ ?” Dick kissed Roy’s cheek and then looked at the screen again. It was open to a lovingly-drawn picture of Nightwing pinning Dick Grayson to a wall, Nightwing’s hand shoved down Dick’s pants, Dick’s head thrown back against the brick as he moaned. “Shit that’s. _Roy.”_

He flipped to the next picture in the folder. It was a different art style, less photorealistic. Nightwing was handcuffed to a bed in full costume, with Dick stalking toward the bed slipping off a dress shirt.

“I didn’t even know they drew this stuff,” Dick said flipping through the rest of the pictures. Dick and Nightwing in a loving embrace, Nightwing straddling Dick in Dick’s office, Dick licking his way down Nightwing’s chest… “This is gorgeous. And really flattering.”

“Can’t blame a girl for missing you, can you?” Roy was still blushing, but his shoulders were slowly relaxing.

“This is hot,” Dick said. “Like, I’d fuck me.”

“Apparently so would a large percentage of Tumblr,” Roy said, deadpan. The corner of his mouth twitched up after he finished speaking.

Dick kept flipping through the photos. “Hey, these are all…” He stopped to think for a minute. “Kind of softcore? There’s nothing super explicit.”

Roy shrugged. “They all had cocks. It kind of ruins the experience.”

Dick pulled back, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted. He looked so vulnerable, an openness he rarely allowed himself to show.

“What?”

“It’s not you. I want you, not some stupid fantasy with a schlong the size of my thigh.”

“So you never wished? I mean you never wanted. Never. Wanted me to be?”

Roy spun the chair around and reached out, pulling Dick into his lap and wrapping him tightly in his arms.

“Never once.”

“Oh,” Dick said, any pretense of control or confidence dropped, now just nestling into Roy and clinging to him like a drowning man.

“I love you, you know. The way you don’t give up on me.” He kissed Dick’s jaw. “The way you pull my hair.” He reached up to tug on one of Dick’s locks. “How you don’t see me as a joke.”

“Yeah?” Dick said into his neck.

“I love the stupid way you drool in your sleep, and how much you love our kid, and how you bring me random bags of junk because you know I love it.”

Dick leaned up and crashed their lips together, open-mouthed and desperate, one hand raised to tangle in Roy’s hair and _yank_. Roy groaned into the kiss.

Roy pulled back. “And I love your body too.” He ran a finger down Dick’s torso. “I love how you scream when I suck your clit.” He brushed the finger over his clit, and Dick shuddered. “And how wet you get when I get my fingers into you.” He used two fingers this time, slipping them inside. Dick ground against them. “That’s it,” Roy said, curling them just so. Dick whined. “C’mon baby boy, let me hear you.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already, Harper,” Dick said, voice already tinged with desperation.

Roy stood, Dick wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders as he carried Dick to the bed.

“You sure you don’t want to hear more?” Roy said. He hovered over Dick and sucked the fingers he’d just pulled out of them. “Like how I love your taste? Or--”

Dick wrapped his legs back around his waist and flipped them. “I love you too, you numbskull.” He took Roy’s dick into his hand and lowered himself onto it, pausing and gasping for a moment as he was filled.

“Maybe later," Dick said, grinding down. "But apparently I started this. So now I’m gonna finish it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Roy was listening to Lizst. No one entirely knows why he jerks off to classical music, but it's kind of his thing.


End file.
